


reckless frat boy

by saturnsvalor



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: !DetectiveBarry, !TroublemakerOliver, M/M, Olivarry, Short Story, i suck at tags oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnsvalor/pseuds/saturnsvalor
Summary: oliver gets arrested and barry is sassy.





	reckless frat boy

**Author's Note:**

> hello so it’s my first story on here so enjoy this little thing!!  
> follow my twitter @ethawnes  
> follow my instagram @ethawnes

Once again Oliver Queen found himself on the wrong side of the law. He has been arrested by Detective Lance for drinking in public and streaking publicly at a mall.

Not even fazed by the looks they were giving him, Lance directed him into one of the interrogation rooms. Leaving the male cuffed their for when he felt like dealing with him or any other Detective to do him the honor he went off in his way and went back to peacefully enjoying his night as he was doing so before.

Lucky for Barry Allen, he had stayed in late to finish reading a few reports. After hours of endlessly reading and tweaking, he took it upon himself to have a little walk around the precinct. He happened to pass the interrogation rooms and decided to take a few peeks at what the Detectives had brought in. Little to his knowledge he stumbled into Oliver Queen’s room. 

“Are you here to take me to my cosy jail cell” A voice said making the Detective jump. Barry shook his head, his Foster father would be disappointed in the male for not casing his surroundings. The male picked up the folder in the door and read the report. A snicker fell out of his mouth and the smallest smile appeared. He looked up at the cuffed up male, “You know, stupidity is not considered a crime so apperantly, you are totally free to go.” 

Oliver’s face dropped, Barry simply threw him the keys and turned around, walking away with the biggest grin on his face.


End file.
